A Tending Bar
by Jauney boy
Summary: A boy's night out at a local bar with plans to score with a girl didn't go so well for Roman, Mercury, and Adam. Their party drinking turns to depressing drinking, until a fair waitress working there is able to cheer them up.


**Not exactly one for smut involving alcohol, maybe for some certain occasions like the BDC story, but I just wanted to dabble and have it under my belt. Morally I'm against it but in these fictional stories it always seemed like a cheap plot device to make smut happen for the sake of it. Plus I realized a have stories with gang bang chapters, but not a single fic like it. **

**Without any other stalling, let's get into it.**

* * *

"You're closing up tonight Cinder!" A voice behind the bar called out, before the sound of a door closing was heard.

"Got it!" A voice in the opposite direction replied.

Hearing this, the three boys at the table groaned to themselves. Their table was clattered with empty bottles and shot glasses, a lot more than they would've preferred but it was the result of their failure.

Roman, Mercury, and Adam were on break from university and just wanted to catch a break. Going to a bar to hook up with a sweet young girl sounded like a good idea, but none of them could've gotten any action. The more they stayed, the more drinks they consumed. Growing more and more plastered as they were beyond any hope of scoring tonight. What was fun drinking to loosen up, turned more into sad drinking that lasted until closing time. Every patron had left and all who remained were the guys and the waitress stuck with serving them.

"God, I jush wanna fuuuck." Adam complained, the hotheaded one of the group. He said this right before collapsing onto the table, head resting in his arms as he slumped over. The other two just laughed but sadly agreed, this was a new low. But as Adam mentioned this, Roman and Mercury couldn't help but look at their server as the thought went in their mind.

Over the course of the night they caught on that her name was apparently Cinder, a ravenette clad in a short cut red dress. Of course they knew she was working and off the menu for their hungry eyes, but as they got drunker and the lights got dimmer, she looked even sexier. Whenever Cinder was out of earshot they'd go on about her slender legs and exposed thighs, or how her dress was on the verge of tearing open due to her busty breasts. The more they joked, the more serious they became about what'd they do to her.

"Alright boys, last round and you're outta here." She said to them as she passed by, flashing a sly little smile. She had been wiping down tables and stacking chairs, before doing the same to the one right next to theirs. As she did, she had bent down with her rear poking out in front of them, almost close enough to touch... What really caught their eyes were her lacy black panties, almost as if she had wanted them to be seen.

Seeing that amount of skin added on the frustration was the straw that broke the camels back, Roman got off his chair and walked over. Not even fully aware of what he was doing until his hand came down to smack her ass, loudly. Of course, she instantly turned around glaring daggers at whoever dared to do that. But as she did, Roman was merely inches away from her and looking her up and down with lust in his expression. His other hand had been in his jacket pocket, pulling out a huge wad of cash he had been planning on using as a backup plan for another girl at the bar.

"Hey, wanna fuck~?" He asked with no shame, pure and genuine. She just gasped in shock at his actions, before she felt another presence by her side grabbing her wrist and leading her hand elsewhere. Mercury's hand lead hers to his bulge, one he'd been sporting since they began talking about her. She felt the outline of it, throbbing though his jeans.

"We're pretty good." He added, referencing to the other times they've shared the same woman at once before. His smile was as sly as hers was before, as his other hand pawed at her breast from the outside of her dress. She would've said no but the amount of money being held in front of her face by Roman was maybe more than she'd make in one month. What was one night of fucking drunk strangers to a whole month of pay?

"I uh... Well." She stammered, still trying to conceive an answer. But was cut off with Roman's hands reaching around to her ass and giving each cheek a squeeze.

"Good enough for me." He said as he lifted her and threw her on the table, already hearing the sounds of unzipping with Roman's hands spreading her legs. She writhed and struggled as he did, not out of resistance but uncertainty as to what the Hell they were going to do. Though she got her answer in the form of having her head hanging off the edge of the table, being held in place as Mercury's erect cock prodded her lips. She knew what to do, just didn't expect it to be like this.

Her lips parted slightly, and his cock had rammed right in as soon as Mercury saw. Immediately Cinder was thrown off guard by the great length filling her mouth, already thrusting in and out, making her gag. Mercury was relentless, already having imagined this made it easier as he fucked her mouth without a care. He would've been more mindful or considerate if he was sober, but the alcohol in his system told him to forget caring.

Meanwhile, Roman went to work as he undressed the hot waitress he had his eyes on for a few hours. He undid whatever strings and button blocking his way, stripping her down to nothing but underwear. He would've gone further but the ache in his pants needed some space to breathe. He undid his own bottoms and pulled them down along with his boxers, finally letting his little friend get some space. With her legs hanging off the edge and her waist right on it, he had easy access. As nice as her panties looked, they were still a barrier blocking his way.

Back up front, Mercury had grabbed the back of her head with his thumbs around her neck, but not enough to cover the bulge of his cock poking out with every thrust. He started slow to get well lubed, before gradually building speed. His grip tightened, as he slammed all the way into her throat. So warm and wet, a wonderful combined sensation he could feel despite how inebriated he was. He'd pull back enough to not block any air needed, before slamming right back in until no trace of his cock remained. Every thrust made the table wobble, it'd almost flip over if it weren't for Roman on the other side. Whether he chose to worry over her didn't seem to matter, as she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

She'd gag a couple times but she was surprisingly very good at taking the brutal facefuck, saliva coating Mercury's shaft. He had his eyes almost completely closed due to the pleasure, but from his half lidded gaze, he could see Roman had stripped her down to nothing. He saw her bouncing breasts jiggling with each thrust, hypnotized by how large and soft they looked, not sure why he wasn't touching them earlier. Not wasting anytime, he reached out and took one in each hand. He squeezed and kneaded each one, pawing at every inch of her soft skin before using his thumbs to play with her nipples. Her moans around his cock told him she probably liked it.

"Gahk! Gahk! Gahk~!" Her choked gags loudly filling the room, each one getting louder and encouraging him to speed up. The faster he went the louder she got, a beneficial cycle, at least so it seemed to Mercury as his balls slapped her face with how fast he went. But the faster he went the faster his end came, but he didn't mind, figuring it was his comrades turn next and he didn't want to spoil the goods before Roman could have at her. So he was relentless as he brought himself to finish.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, hands squeezing her breasts harder as his fingers dug into the soft flesh before cumming. She could feel his cock throbbing in her throat before unloading a great torrent of warm cum for her to feed on. The gush of cum fired straight into her throat, all they could hear was Mercury's groans and the slaps of wet flesh for the duration of his orgasm. As she finished guzzling all his semen, Mercury felt his legs become jelly as he stumbled back, landing on a chair. Down for the count and balls drained.

Just as Cinder was panting and getting used to the taste of his massive load, She felt herself get shifted closer to the edge by a pair of hands she hadn't felt for a while. She looked up to see Roman pulling her closer to meet his waist, his enlarged cock throbbing and demanding attention. Despite how out of her element Cinder felt here, she couldn't deny how mouthwatering good that dick looked. And she was already worked up from Mercury's treatment.

"Well, with that out of the way..." He trailed off, knowing what he was about to do. He was patient and needed to fuck now. With a grin on his face, he took hold of her hip and guided his cock inside her, relishing how her aroused body felt like he was being pulled in already. Inch by inch he filled her, until reaching the base and sighing contently.

"Wow, been too long since I've had pussy like this~" He grinned before he started to pace his hips back and forth. She moaned freely as she slipped into the mindset of giving while also receiving during sex. Finally getting some equal stimulation helped ease some pleasure into her, sparking a flame in her that craved more of his cock. And as he squeezed her hip with one hand and squeeze her breast with the other, she noticed just how talented he was at fucking. His vigor matched Mercury's, only difference being she was feeling good as well.

To add even a bit more spice to their romp, he leaned down to smother his face between her breasts, soft and velvety as her pussy was. It was a bit challenging as she was bouncing and being rocked with his thrusts, but he still managed to drag his tongue across a nipple and kiss around her areolas. It all made Cinder realize she was needing this more than she wanted, its been a while since she had any dick, let alone a good one such as this. She groaned and brought a hand to gently stroke his orange locks with, her nimble fingers encouraging him to keep going. Well, if her moans and mewls weren't doing that already.

He returned the gesture with his hand leaving her boob and brought to her face, caressing her cheek and helping her look him in the eyes. One thing he always loved, being able to see his work of magic affecting his partner with every expression they made as he fucked her raw. Her eyes struggled to not toll back from how good she felt, but it was a nice visual for Roman to know he truly was giving it his all here.

An amalgamation of moans, gasps, and inaudible cries for more affection left Cinder's mouth, each one getting more desperate and louder. Roman could tell she was going to finish, the way she pulled him in tighter and how her hips rocked along his, as if they moved on their own. After getting fucked in her throat and not able to breathe as much, her mind had been in an unfocused haze of lust and confusion, only able to think about the great cock being her greater pleasure. Making it easier for her to feel the moment, to feel herself closer to her climax. Her senses, her breathing, the only sight in front of her being the smiling man currently pounding into her, all floating and suspended. But her mind was brought back to the world once she felt Roman's cock throb. Once, twice, a few extra harder thrusts and he finally came.

With a groan and crashing of lips, Roman deposited his warm load directly into Cinder's inviting womb. With such an overload of senses and pleasure, Cinder was driven off the edge of her own orgasm, a drawled out moan that lingered as long as her climax did.

"Yeees~!" She screamed as her body shook and shuddered from her first orgasm of the night, whatever doubts she had about getting fucked by some drunk patrons now abandoned. In turn, Roman's cock was covered with her own juices from the insurmountable amount of pleasure rocked throughout her body. Clearly, feeling a lot better than she thought this would. Roman's once strong arms went limp as he let her go, letting her lie on the table while following Mercury's footsteps of stumbling backwards until finding a chair conveniently not put away as he sat back in it. Fighting exhaustion as the amazing orgasm mixed with the alcohol tempted him to slumber.

Unbeknownst to everyone else though, Adam had been watching as he recovered from his short nap around the time Roman began fucking Cinder. He had to rub his eyes and make sure his dreams were truly over, but he couldn't deny the realness of what transpired before him. As soon as he was passed out for the time being, his friends managed to score with the waitress they'd been fantasizing about. He grinned, seeing Mercury on the side with his pants down and looking quite pleased, making Adam realize his turn was next.

Just as Cinder assumed this was over, her mouth and pussy thoroughly used and filled with cum, she stood on wobbly legs only to hear footsteps approaching her. She turned to see Adam walking over with his pants undone and his eyes looking her up and down like prey. She could already tell what he wanted, just didn't think to remember there was a third friend. She was going to speak only for Adam to grab her waist and turn her around, pushing her back on the table before bending her over. The ass covered in lace panties he had been dreaming about was right in front of him and ready to be used. Using one hand to grab and squeeze each cheek and the other pulling down his bottoms.

"W-wait..." She started, but couldn't actually conceive a reason why he should other than the fact that she was nervous. He heard, waited for barely a second, and just continued once there was no response. His cock found her entrance, and he immediately jammed himself right in. Her eyes went wide and her fingers gripped the edge of the table. It wasn't the size, but the roughness that got her. Right off the bat he was quite the contrast to Roman's more gentle and loving approach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" She grunted every time he thrusted, ramming his way into her pussy with the power and ferocity of a bull. Every thrust slammed her further against the table causing the edge to push into her waist. It started as discomfort before transitioning into actual pain, though it was overwhelmed by the pleasure of getting fucked. It may not have been ideal for her, but Cinder still didn't complain or beg him to stop as she was pounded with no remorse.

He was even rougher than Mercury was with her mouth, at least the silver haired teen cared about her well being. While Adam had no care except for his own pleasure, claiming her body for his own assertiveness. Though it could've been his preferred way of having sex and she just wasn't into it, either way she was just glad he was the last one. So, she grit her teeth, gripped the table's edge, and pushed though his hard fucking. Even bucking her hips back and pushing her ass against his pelvis, no doubt making it jiggle for him to watch.

She could feel his hands going up and down along her sides and ass, before giving each cheek a spank. Not _that_ was the kind of roughness she could get behind, enjoying the smarting pain turning into pleasure. Though it didn't compare to how slammed himself against her toned ass and pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside, savoring how tight she got around his cock.

"Fuck this id good pussy." He remarked, probably the first words she heard from him all night. She couldn't reply, even if she tried all that came from her mouth were just moans. Moans that only got sweeter and desperate for more as he would pull himself back almost all the way out, before sheathing his whole length back inside her tight walls with one powerful slam. The young waitress clenched her teeth and hugged herself to the table she was fucked on, feeling herself being getting stretched by the third cock she had in the same night. She noticed his horns and could tell he was a faunas, making her wonder if the species difference would affect his sexual abilities as most rumors would say. Roman had been just as talented and big, but the enduring roughness of Adam seemed like a decent indicator of his blessed genetics.

Adam smirked proudly while looking down at the lucky waitress he was currently drilling on the bar table, wanting the image and feel of her ass bucking against his hips and her large ass jiggling with every thrust. He felt tempted to try out every hole she had, but there could've been a chance she was too vanilla of a person to want anything outside vaginal. If only he was awake to see what Mercury had done.

Not wanting to spend all night here, and he probably could if he wanted, Adam decided to speed things up and finish as quick as he could. He firmly placed his hand on the small of her back, while using the other to grab one of her shoulders, keeping her centered and still. With her being locked like this, he was able to reel his hips back and fuck her full force with as much speed and strength possible. He leaned over her with his head almost right next to hears, able to hear more of her sounds while burying his shaft deep and hard into her tight pussy.

"You're, so... Rough! Fuck~!" She cried out, finally able to manage some words as she looked back at him. A dopey but satisfied smile on her face, one that he returned before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. The romance was interrupted with another smack to her ass, making her yelp in pain and pleasure. He wasn't sure if what she said was maybe her asking him to tone it down, but he just took it as a compliment before lifting her up more by her shoulders, reaching around her body to get a handful of her bouncing tits. He squeezed and kneaded them to his heart's content, her squeals increasing as her sensitive nubs were stimulated.

After doing all that he could do, touching all he could touch, Adam finally felt his end approaching. His cock throbbed and twitched, aching to let loose. He didn't groan like the others, but let out a primal growl before wrapping his arms around her body as tight as he could. And then he came inside Cinder, his orgasm wracking his nerves as his white hot essence was unloaded right into her pussy just as Roman's did. But his load was greater, firing so much seed and pumping her womb so much some began to leak. He even made sure to thrust a few more times ensuring she received every drop of his cum for good measure. And him pulling out caused more to spill from the table and onto the floor.

He looked back at her after his orgasm subsided, seeing her panting heavily and moving meekly. Her hips still wiggled and shuddered as she still tried to draw in more of his cum. He just chuckled and pulled away, giving her ass one final smack before pulling his pants up and putting away his softening cock. As Adam was no longer pressing her against the table, Cinder was now free to move, if she could however. It took a lot of strength to turn herself around, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling lights. She could hear shuffling and voices, though they were all faint.

It wasn't until she could move her head up did she see all three men redressed and walking out the exit of the bar, seeming very content with themselves.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.


End file.
